Ice Crown E3 2014 Build 5096
Ice Crown E3 2014 Build 5096 is the E3 2014 Beta, it was Released on 2014-09-10. This Build has marked that Aikatsu! will Launching on Indonesian, Also it uses Embedded POSReady 2009 Wallpaper (Small Logo). Depending some lot Bug Fixes, Despite the Build 5097 was planned, and it's already cancelled, so it will skips to Build 5098. To Download this Map, Click here. Announcing about Aikatsu on Indonesian It's been Quietly Started the website, Starting this build, there is Data Carddass Aikatsu! which means is the Machine for Arcade, including ID Card (Can be saved at least 400). Some the Series will be updated in the Future, We decided that Aikatsu Press Conference including the Cosplay for Ichigo Hoshimiya, Probably The Song uses Calendar Girl, but the Lyrics are Different, like the Japanese Version. As far it was included some Lot Screenshots & Photo, Notice the Signal is Unavailable since it was using Unity, As the Program launched, it should be "Aikatsu_Unity_Project". These Aikatsu Unity Project is the Arcade for Data Carddass, It includes can be Buy Card, Checking Data ID Card, and more... By Default, You must choose Auditions such as Live, Fashion Show, and Drama, Lot Other Event is included, but some Features are Limited Time Offer, You can choose Character Idol such as Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran, Or if you use Your MyCharacter, you can try it. But Watch out the Team Meter, If the Team Meter runs Low, then you must Do Something to her. What's This Name for "Aikatsu!"? The Aikatsu was launched the Press Conference at Indonesian, Many Girls JKT48 was included, but there is Cosplay Ichigo Hoshimiya. As Name "Aikatsu!", We're Pronounced is Aidoru Katsudo!, It was remembered Aikatsu was Started in 2012 while Ice Crown E3 2012 Demo is Announced at 2012-08-30. Aikatsu has released the First Episode on Indonesian, on September 2014, if is day 20th. Press Conference As Starting the Debut, The Aikatsu Press Conference was started while some Shows more Items, There is Cosplay Ichigo Hoshimiya, when JKT48 are getting much. The Message for Aikatsu Press Release The Message was sended while you are about inviting the JKT48 & Aikatsu Press Conference. This Message includes that we found on Animindo. Those are realized if they included some new Cards from Series 1, Until Ending 2014, the new year 2015 will announced until Scheduling the Series 2 for Aikatsu. Aren't they are Real Screenshot? Despite, it only Official Screenshot, so yes it's Real, That because you can't take screenshot onto Aikatsu Machine, unless you can use Camera if you have Android. Because they are included when outside Country such as Japanese, it would included for Cast Devices to Publishing Youtube Video, on Indonesian, it doesn't included Cast Device, instead that would be get soon in future for new Version, In case you will see near Series that icon shows "Cast", During the video will be same as like Camera from android. File:【720p】アイカツ！－2014年2月23日非公式トーナメント大会|Free Play Mode, Season 2, Ver 3 In case this video are included from Japan Country, sometime Indonesian Country are included some Alphabetic (such as ABC), The Japanese Language is included such as Katana & Hirigana. Changelog for v6.2 Build 5096 Build of Ice Crown is: 5096.9426 Service Pack is: SP9 Developer Release 1.4 * Fixed No Time Cooldown for Abilities. * Fixed Abilities for Rexxar. * Fixed 2 Cosmetic Bugs. * Fixed the Newer than Building Wall (Palisade) * Fixed Test Debugging Mode. Screenshots Ayami Ooruri 2014 War3 2014-09-10 17-57-16-83.png|Map Preview before Start the Game. War3 2014-09-10 21-01-20-23.png|Earlier Table Pickture for Show Mia Ageha Fanart. War3 2014-09-10 21-04-14-44.png|Thrall's Portrait as Shandris, using Mana Flare. War3 2014-09-10 21-03-32-81.png War3 2014-09-10 21-08-13-90.png War3 2014-09-10 21-12-52-93.png|Drek'thar protecting the Human's Building. 2018 TBA. Official Photos & Screenshots for Aikatsu! Many Official Photos & Screenshots for Aikatsu!, These it was Launched for Indonesian Language in September 2014, and it was Completely Translated to Indonesian, Which includes Minor Japanese String is unused. DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-TitleScreen.png|The Title Screen. DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-CreatingIDCardMyCharacter.png|This shows Creating MyCharacter on ID Card. DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-SelectingIdolCharacter.png|Choosing the Character (if ID Card is Inserted, appearing Your Nickname). DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-AuditionSelect.png|Selecting the Audition Stage such as Live, Fashion Show, etc. DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-AuditionSelect2.jpg|The Live Audition shows that you choosing such as type like Cute, Cool, sexy or Pop (til Series 2). DCDAikatsuIndo KeluarKartu.jpg|Each One Card has been outed, so you have Pick it up to see it. (by selecting Game Mode or Buy Card) DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-InGame1.jpg|During at In-game, You must push some Buttons are colored like Red (Up), Green (left) and Yellow (Right). DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-InGame2.jpg|When you get Lucky Star, it will increased Level until 4 while getting Special Appeal. DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-SampleIDCardData.jpg|This shows looking Data for Aikatsu! ID Card, after 0 Saves, You can Transfer New ID Card. AikatsuIndo PressConference.jpg|The Logo for Aikatsu! Press Conference on Indonesian. Aikatsu Press Conf - 1.jpg|The Press Conference of Aikatsu! Indonesian, Will be start until JKT48 Girls is Coming. Aikatsu 20140910 130517.jpg|Included JKT48 Girls, but the Song is Unknown. AikatsuDCD JKT48 DSC05360.jpg|One Girl is playing Aikatsu! Indonesian Card Game when Scanning Accessory Card. AikatsuPresConf 20140910 133527.jpg|Here some JKT48 Girls are Ready to some People when doing it. AikatsuPresConf 20140910 134741.jpg|The Person who Created Character from Aikatsu Japan Version, with JKT48 Project. AikatsuIndo-CosplaywithBrand.jpg|Lot of Many Clothes to become Cosplay, Many Brands such as Angely Sugar. Videos Included some Videos about Aikatsu Indonesian, the Opening song maybe "Signalize!" or Calendar Girl? Those Videos are different, instead there is Ichigo Hoshimiya Cosplay. File:JKT48 Opening Song AIKATSU! File:Peluncuran Anime & Permainan Aikatsu! - JKT 48 (Special Partner) File:♡Liputan Aikatsu! × JKT48 SPECIAL EVENT♡ Errors about Data Carddass Aikatsu! Indonesian Enabling the Test Mode uses English Language, When Disabling the Test Mode, it will uses Indonesian Language, While having Error Code, Like "No Card in dispenser" or "Card Jam in Dispenser". * The Season 2 Ver.1 string was changed, it will appearing "Card Jam" or "No More Cards". Like they said, the Machine for Aikatsu DCD uses Windows Embedded Standard 7, using the Windows PowerShell. If this Machine having problem Error, you might ask to Store Staff for help. During before you play the game with 2 Players, After completed in audition, Your Rank will appears when the appeal points is highest, Then the System gives when the Card is Empty on Dispenser A or B. Turning off and Turning on DCD Aikatsu Indo Machine, the Boot Screen uses from Windows 7 Build 7000, It exact uses the Check Disk when saying "The Volume is Dirty", Similar as Check Disk will be Scheduled, If the System has done diagnosis the Check Disk, the System continues booting and the Windows PowerShell has appeared before Starting the Aikatsu_Unity_Project. File:DCDアイカツ カード切れちゃったよ(´; ω ;｀)|An Example Error Screen shows 22-1(-A) AikatsuDCDIndo_Season2_ActivationCardErr28-4.jpg|A Error Screen shows 28-4, Indicates that Activation Card is Expired. Category:E3 2014 Beta Category:Aikatsu! Events